Ikaruga Takatsugu
'''Ikaruga Takatsugu is a side character that has appeared at various times in age's Muv-Luv series.' Extra He makes a cameo in Meiya Extra as the groom that was arranged to marry Meiya before Shirogane barges in out of nowhere and steals her from him, humiliating him in front of his prestigious family. Alternative Takatsugu, apart from gaining a voice in Alternative, also has a greater role to play in the events that unfold. He was a Major in the IRG and commander of the 16th Guard Battalion during the BETA Invasion of Japan in 1998, and has remained in that role even up to the Operation 21st on December 25th, 2001; in all of his appearances, Ikaruga has led his unit from the front, staying calm no matter the situation. The Ikaruga family had close relations with the Takatsukasa family, a fellow Regent house. This meant Takatsugu interacted with Kyoko often, and he rarely showed her much respect in private and cared little for her personal space. He often manipulated her feelings and made sure she never managed to come up with a retort, or refuse him. He said he enjoyed playing with her. The Day After The Day After 02, his dialogue indicating that he might be the one really pulling the strings behind the scenes in the post-Operation Babylon world. Episode 03 It is revealed that Ikaruga had intimate knowledge of the plans for Operation Babylon before it was carried out. He gave orders to many important industry and military leaders to begin preparing for an immediate evacuation of Japan beforehand. Some of the rumors state that civilian vessels that were in place for use by fleeing civilians were appropriated for TSF and munition storage. There were even some situations where soldiers forced civilians off of the boats and told them to seek shelter in the mountains, all to be able to use the boats to transport TSFs, military supplies, and personnel to safety. When the prime minister of Japan, Kurechika Sakaki, stepped down from his position he left a power vacuum that many tried to exploit. At a time like that, the Shogun should have been the one to handle the government, but was indisposed and excluded from involvement. Ikaruga seized his opportunity and led the forces loyal to him in order to take over authority of the country. He was opposed by the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment, led by Sagiri Naoya, a staunch supporter of the Shogunate. A civil war erupted between the pro-Shogunate and pro-Ikaruga supporters. After the disappearance of Sagiri in the midst of combat, Ikaruga's forces emerged victorious. They viciously suppressed information regarding the events to make it seem as though Ikaruga was unapposed in taking his new position. Trivia * Dude is just cool Incarnate [[YAMATO DAMASHII|'YAMATO DAMASHII''']] incarnate, so you better not be a beta in front of him lest you burst into flames. Gallery The one and only suave.png|Oh, how low have ye fallen, soul of the noble... 0BCB7E2E.png All According to Plans.png|Sorry, too busy with everything going as I planned. Takatsugu & Kyoko.png|Takatsugu, with Kyoko. Ikaruga 1998.png|Ikaruga, in the new Type-98X fortified suit. 1998. Ikaruga 1.jpg Ikaruga 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Succession Category:Chronicles Category:Alternative Category:The Day After Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (The Day After)